deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Denzel
Denzel is a recurring character in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. In an early clip of Mounty Oum showed Cloud talking with with a character saying the same lines Denzel said at the end of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. __TOC__ Background N/A Role in Dead Fantasy Denzel made his first appearance in an unfinished clip along with Cloud, having red hair and looking a lot older than his appearance in Advent Children. He also is wearing a blue jacket and he is also carrying a weapon's bag. This is similar to when Denzel wanted to join the WRO so he can protect the people he loves and be as strong as Cloud. It is possible that he was able to join to WRO in Dead Fantasy. He is also talking to Cloud with the lines from the ending of Advent Children Complete, when they went to go visit Zack's grave. When Denzel saw the flowers where Zack fell, he asked if it was somebody's grave. Cloud says that it wasn't, probably to avoid talking about Zack, and instead said that it was where a hero begins his journey. Since this is in Japanese, it's unknown if it will mean something else in Dead Fantasy, or if Denzel will be in action in the series. Appearance Relationships Cloud Strife One of the people to be shown so far in Dead Fantasy with a previous attachment to Denzel is Cloud. After Cloud found Denzel, he quickly developed a close bond with him. Like Denzel views Tifa as a mother figure, he views Cloud as a father figure and sometimes an older brother. Denzel always loved it when Cloud stayed at Seventh Heaven, but he always got disappointed whenever Cloud had to leave for a while. Just as Cloud views Denzel as a son or a little brother, Cloud's fatherly instinct always kicks in whenever Denzel needs help. During the battle against Bahamut SIN, Cloud saves Denzel from being attacked by monsters and promised him that he'll come back after it was all over. At the ending of Advent Children, Cloud heals Denzel from the Geostigma with the healing water from Aerith's church. Almost two years later, Denzel asked Reeve if he could join the WRO and be as strong as Cloud and protect the people he deeply cares about. In Dead Fantasy, Denzel is first seen in an unfinished preview along with Cloud, looking a lot older than his appearance in Advent Children. They are also having the same conversation at the ending of Advent Children Complete when they go to visit the place where Cloud's friend, Zack Fair, has fallen. Its unknown which episode this preview is going to be from and when Denzel is going to take action. Tifa Lockhart The second person to be shown so far in Dead Fantasy with a previous attachment to Denzel is Tifa. After Cloud brought Denzel back to Seventh Heaven, Tifa and Denzel quickly developed a close bond. Denzel views Tifa as a mother figure, and would do anything to help her and protect her, like when she was knocked out by Bahamut SIN protecting him. Seeing that she was unconscious, Denzel angrily charges at the monster, not even once thinking about his own safety. Tifa thinks of Denzel as her own son and she along with Marlene cared for him while he had Geostigma. In the Dead Fantasy series, it is unknown what Denzel's relationship will be with Tifa, but it is known that he still views her as a mother figure, just as he views Cloud as a father figure. Vincent Valentine In Advent Children, Denzel didn't know Vincent that much so they didn't have a kind of friendship with each other at the time. When he met him, and after the members of AVALANCHE arrived, he asked Tifa who he was, as he asked her who the others were, but she just told him that they were her and Cloud's friends, but she didn't tell him their names. However Denzel does seem to trust Vincent since he is friends with Cloud and Tifa, but it is therefore unknown what their relationship will be in the Dead Fantasy series. Gallery File:Random_frame_012_by_montyoum-d31nsed.jpg CloudandDenzel.png DeadFantasyScreenie-CloudandDenzel.png External Links *Denzel on the Final Fantasy Wiki Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Team Final Fantasy Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids